


[Podfic] get into my head

by secretsofluftnarp, Shmaylor, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Getting Together, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Constance has more money then she ever thought possible, and yet she has still managed to acquire one and a half roommates.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Amita/Constance (Ocean's)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Podfic Winter Chillfest 2019





	[Podfic] get into my head

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [get into my head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046356) by [duckgirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie). 



  
_cover art by[shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/get%20into%20my%20head.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [get into my head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046356)

**Written by:** [duckgirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie)

**Audio Editing by:** [shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Performed by:** [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp), [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor), [wingedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)

**Length:** 22 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/get%20into%20my%20head.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
